As the image size and speed of CMOS image sensors continue to increase, a multi-channel output architecture is being used. However, with the multi-channel output, the video signals must be put back into their proper order. This task is becoming more and more difficult and is causing a noise problem in the final video signal string.
Although the prior art is satisfactory, they include the above-described drawbacks. Consequently, a need exists for a CMOS image sensor having multi-channel output in which re-organizing the signals is eliminated.